fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Grand Prix Wii
Mario Grand Prix Wii a racing video game for the Nintendo Wii. Game Info *ESRB Rating: Everyone (E). Contains comic mischief. *Players: 1-4 (Simultaneously). *Published By: Nintendo & Namco. Gameplay Everyone is invited to the grand prix, and the stakes are very high! The first place winner recieves title of "Star Racer," and a gold trophy. Players choose from over 30 characters and race for bragging rights on some of the most crazy courses ever to grace the Mario Kart series! With online play, an intense Battle Mode and loads of extras, let the race begin! Playable Characters What would Mario Kart be like without playable characters? There is a total of 42 playable characters excluding the importable Miis. Default Characters Lightweight *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Bowser Jr. *Toad *Boo *Diddy Kong Middleweight *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Birdo *Koopa Troopa *Yoshi Heavyweight *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Donkey Kong Jr. Unlockable Characters Lightweight *Toadette *Baby Wario *Baby Daisy *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Bowser *Toadsworth *Blooper Middleweight *Dixie Kong *Boshi *Hammer Bro. *Noki *Pac-Man *Dry Bones *Paratroopa Heavyweight *Rosalina w/ Luma *Dry Bowser *Funky Kong *King Bob-Omb *Pianta *Princess Rose (debut appearance!) *Shadow Mario Extra *Miis (weight class depends on height and weight) Cups And Courses Now there are 5 courses in each cup, making up for a total of 40 courses. All courses may be played in either nighttime or daytime, with just a few exceptions. Default Cups And Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Peach Paradise *Mario Village *Yoshi Greenlands *DK Jungleway Flower Cup *Wario Westernland *Daisy Derby *Waluigi Gemstone Den *Birdo Gardens *Baby Toy Valley Shell Cup *Koopa Beach 1 (SMK) *Dino Dino Jungle (MKDD) *Royal Raceway (MK64) *Tick Tock Clock (MKDS) *Toad's Factory (MKW) *Ghost Valley 2 (SMK) *Waluigi Stadium (MKDD) *Delfino Square (MKDS) *Mario Circuit (MKW) Banana Cup *Snow Land (MKSC) *Diamond City (MKGP) *Stadium Arena (MKGP2) *Mushroom Bridge (MKDD) *Airship Fortress (MKDS) *Broken Pier (MKSC) *Wario Colosseum (MKDD) *Wario's Gold Mine (MKW) *Rainbow Road (SMK) Unlockable Cups And Courses Star Cup *Diddy Kong Banana Bay *Boo Grand Mansion *Neon Skyscaper *Ice Palace *Bowser Jr. Inferno Special Cup *Petey Piranha Greenhouse *Enemy Lane *Sunny Sunny Coast *Bowser Castle *Rainbow Road Leaf Cup *Grumble Volcano (MKW) *Rainbow Coaster (MKGP) *Ghost Valley 3 (SMK) *Shroom Ridge (MKDS) *Ribbon Road (MKSC) *Bowser's Castle (MKDD) *Sherbet Land (MKDD) *Yoshi Falls (MKDS) *Wario Stadium (MKDS) Lightning Cup *Dry Dry Desert (MKDD) *Choco Mountain (MK64) *Cheese Land (MKSC) *Maple Treeway (MKW) *Bowser Castle 3 (SMK) *Luigi Circuit (MKSC) *Daisy Cruiser (MKDD) Battle Mode Courses There is a total of 20 Battle Mode courses, which can be played in either nighttime or daytime, with just a few exceptions. Default Battle Mode Courses *Delfino Island *Frozen Fort *The Tropics *Pacific Waterway *Cotton Candy Course *Big Donut (MK64) *Block City (MKDD) *Tart Top (MKDS) *Thwomp Desert (MKW) *Battle Course 2 (SMK) Unlockable Battle Mode Courses *Blooper Stadium *Dandelion Jumpers *Wii Console *Party Place *Blazing Platforms *Tilt-A-Kart (MKDD) *Double Deck (MK64) *Funky Stadium (MKW) *Twilight House (MKDS) *Battle Course 2 (MKSC) Game Modes Grand Prix The main mode in which a maximum of two players may compete in various cups, attempting to win 1st place. A mind-boggling 21 competitors compete in the Grand Prix. Most of the game's secrets are unlocked in this mode here. Choose from 50cc, 100cc, 150cc and Mirror Mode (150cc) engine classes (difficulties). Versus Similar to the Grand Prix (above), select a single course and head stright into the action. 1-4 players. Time Trials Race for the best overall time and lap times on any course, and then race your ghost for a 1st place ranking. Battle Mode Four players may compete in unique "minigames" to reach victory. Compete in a free-for-all or form two teams of two. Battle Mode Minigames *Color Crazy: Collect as many colored balls as possible before your opponents do so in a timed match. *Tricked Out: Earn the most points by pulling off tricks and stunts by the end of the time limit. *Coin Runners (MKW): Get more coins than your opponents. If the player hits an opponent, they will drop half of their coins. *Bob-Omb Blast (MKDD): Earn at least three total points by throwing bob-ombs at your opponents before they do the same to you. Wi-Fi Connection Compete against other players from around the world or with local friends in Versus, Grand Prix (only two players), and Battle Mode. Also view other gamers' records. The best part is that no more Friend Codes are needed. Options View game records and rankings and stats. Adjust sound, music and volume settings, screen ratio and control configurations. Items All of the items from the previous game return (except for Blooper), in addition to the 3 new ones included. To recieve an item, either hit an item box, use a mushroom to hit an opponent and get their item, or use a star to steal another racer's item. Old Items *Banana *Triple Bananas *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Fake Item Box *Bob-omb *Thunderbolt *Thunder Cloud *POW Block *Star *Spiny Blue Shell *Bullet Bill New Items *Slime: Unleashes a sticky slime or mud-like substance that gets stuck under 1st place's vehicle to slow them down for about an estimated 8 seconds. *Clock: Slows down your rivals. *Lakitu: Calls Lakitu to throw various Spinies on the race course to hinder your opponents. Vehicles There is a total of 72 vehicles (36 unlockable). Scooters make their debut in the game. Default Karts Lightweight Karts *Basic Kart *Little Buggy *Speedy Dasher *Toy Car Middleweight Karts *Basic Kart *Sleeck Speedster *Twister *Uniqo Heavyweight Karts *Basic Kart *Malicious Drifter *Overwhelmer *Sports Car Unlockable Karts Lightweight Karts *Baby Basher *Train-O *Orbiter *Lucky Go Lucky Middleweight Karts *Speed Roller *Hot Rod *Sharp Shaper *Rad Rainbower Heavyweight Karts *Massive Millenium *Furious Flame *Porta-Pickup *Spiral Shredder Default Bikes Lightweight Bikes *Basic Bike *Gaga Bike *Booster Bunker *Edgy Ridge Rider Middleweight Bikes *Basic Bike *Rubber Burner *Trendy Deliverer *Drill Bike Heavyweight Bikes *Basic Bike *Zoomin' Z *Top-Class Clasher *Road Rage Unlockable Bikes Lightweight Bikes *Tri-Rider *Space Bike *Mini-Venom *Baby Boomer Middleweight Bikes *Sneaky Snake *Golden Era *Long Reach *Star Spielder Heavyweight Bikes *Rural Mator *Classic Bike *Motorhead *Banshee Blaster Default Scooters Lightweight Scooters *Basic Scooter *Standing Ovation *J-Jetter *Turbo Scooter Middleweight Scooters *Basic Scooter *Infusion *Steel Tealer *Portable Mushroom Heavyweight Scooters *Basic Scooter *Cornertin *Into Oblivion *Heavy Levy Unlockable Scooters Lightweight Scooters *Electric Energy *Stance Scooter *Baby Badboy *Multiple Looks Middleweight Scooters *The Oment *Booster Charger *Blue Oz *Retro Rattler Heavyweight Scooters *Buff N' Tough *Cannon Coach *Metal Barrier *Ultimate Scooter Control Methods / Schemes *Wii Remote w/ Wii Wheel *Wii Remote (Sideways) *Wii Remote & Nunchuk (Nunchuk Combo) *Gamecube Controller *Wii Classic Controller Trivia *This is Pac-Man's and Donkey Kong Jr.'s second entry in the Mario Kart series. The first was Mario Kart Arcade GP, and Super Mario Kart, respectively. *This is King Bob-Omb's and Boshi's first ever playable appearance in any game. *This is the first Mario Kart game to not feature the word "Kart" in it's proper title name. Category: Fan Games Category: Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Track Racing Games